


concilliabule

by loupettes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupettes/pseuds/loupettes
Summary: "Does this count as breaking and entering?"Pete's world, Rose and Mickey break into Torchwood HQ in the middle of the night.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	concilliabule

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt: "Does this count as breaking and entering?"

“You’ve _got_ to be having a laugh.”

The woman was bloody mad. Absolutely insane. She always had been, but after she’d travelled with the Doctor, Mickey could see she had a new kind of recklessness about her. Full disclosure - he couldn’t say he minded all that much, but it would often lead to predicaments such as the time they had to negotiate with the police after she forgot green meant _stop_ over here, or explain why they _hadn’t_ gone through proper procedure to interview a fugitive Zarbi at work.

Or, in times like this, where he was hoisting her up through the bottom floor window of the Torchwood Headquarters in Canary Wharf at 1:30 am to nick a chameleon circuit board they’d promised Tony so the Tylers would never find out Mickey and Rose got him a PlayStation, dressed as iconic Cadbury chocolate bars from the 90s after sneaking off from Jake’s 31st themed birthday party. And also, to pick up the headphones she’d left on her desk. 

“Na, I’m not Micks. It’ll be fine, stop being a wuss. Now stay still, I’m gonna pull myself up.” Rose huffed, jerking her right leg up over Mickey’s head and hitching it onto the window sill. She bobbed up and down counting down from 3, balancing only on Mickey’s rapidly degenerating hands, before she yanked her body as far through the window as she could go.

Which, as it turned out, was not very far, so he allowed himself a few moments to observe an oversized Crunchie bar’s legs kicking against the wall - as if she thought it would help in any way. He snickered, settling down comfortably into his seat on the dignity high ground.

“Micks, help!”

He pulled himself together and gathered below her, grabbing hold of her feet to push her up. With a few undignified poses and a couple of strangled groans from both culprits, he heard the thud of her feet land on the other side, before she appeared at the window beaming down at him.

“See? ’s easy. C’mon” She held her arms out to him

“No chance!”

“Well, alright then, have it your way. Keep a lookout then, will you?” And with that, she was gone.

Mickey gave it all of about 13 seconds before muttering “fuck it”, and ran up to the wall, springing as high as his feet would allow, to hook himself through the window. As he pulled himself through and landed in a particularly unskilled manner, he glanced up to see Rose standing above him with a smirk on her face. 

“Knew you couldn’t resist trouble. Welcome back.” She held out her hand to him. He begrudgingly took it, fully aware that he was as far away from the seat atop the dignity high ground as he could get. _""No chance!”_ he said. I thought to myself, _“that’s not the Micks I know””._

“Even so, this is still breaking and entering.”

“Does it count as breaking and entering when you haven’t broken anything? It’s just _entering_. And we’re free to enter any building,” Rose pointed out.

… 

“Rose? Mickey?”

Rose spun around, shrieking. “Dad! What are you doing here?!”

“Shh!” Pete stood in shock a few metres from them, holding a chameleon circuit board. “I was looking for one of these,” he said defensively, straightening out his Curly Wurly costume. “I promised Tony I’d help him hide that quantum rune before your mother finds out I got him one," - he paused, remembering where he was - "what are _you two_ doing here?!”

“ _We_ were looking for a chameleon circuit board!”

There was a moment where both parties stood staring at each other, neither daring to say what they knew the other was thinking. 

“I won’t tell if you won’t?” 

“Done.”

…

“Shit! Shit shit shit!”

“For _God’s_ sake, _Mickey_!”

His ringtone was piercing the silence. He frantically fumbled around in search of it, furiously patting down his clothes. If they weren’t in danger of being chucked into Torchwood’s holding cell for 9 months, Rose would have _cried_ with laughter over the sheer terror in his face.

…

“Rookie mistake, Mickey.” 

The three of them spun around, Mickey being the one to shriek this time. Jackie Andrea Suzette Tyler stood against the doorframe, looking at the three of them in disappointment. “Never leave your phone on when you’re trying not to get caught.”

“Jackie!” Pete called, hiding the chameleon circuit board behind his back. “What are _you_ doing here?!”

“Well, I watched _you_ sneak in through the delivery side door, and I thought to myself, _“what’s my husband doing, sneaking into Torchwood at 1 in the morning?”._ Then I watched my daughter and her Double Decker deadbeat deputy fall through the window not 5 minutes later, so I just walked through the door - _like any other normal person would have done_ \- to join the party I wasn’t invited to. And here we are.”

They all stared at her.

“Fine then, keep your secrets. But we’re gonna have to do something about the CCTV round here. We won’t just be thrown into Torchwood’s holding cell for breaking and entering, but an _actual jail cell_ too. And I’m not going to jail dressed as a bloody Time Out Wafer, so get shifting.”

“Not broken anything.” Mickey pointed out.

“Just entered,” Rose affixed.

“Wait a minute, Jacks. If Rose and Mickey are here, and I’m here. And you’re here…” Pete raised a finger each time he numbered one of them, piecing it together, “then who’s looking after Tony?”

…

“I’m old enough to look after myself, Dad.” 

The four of them spun around, all of them now being the ones to shriek. 

“Tony!” Jackie squawked. “What are _you_ doing here?!”

Tony realised at this point that he had vastly underestimated how angry his mother would be in the situation. 

“Bringing this chameleon circuit board back before you found out I’d stolen it.”

“You _stole_ a chameleon circuit board?! What the _hell_ did _you_ need one of _those_ for? You’re eleven!”

Tony froze. He caught Rose’s eye, who gave him a stern _don’t you dare say a word_ look. Mickey was on the floor behind her, shaking his head vigorously at him. He took one last look over at his dad, who was eyeing Jackie cautiously.

“No reason.”


End file.
